1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic system, and more particularly to an electronic system with a heat sink assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known that heat is produced during operation of electronic devices such as central processing units (CPUs) mounted on a printed circuit board such as a motherboard in a computer enclosure. The heat produced must be quickly removed to ensure normal operation of the electronic device. Typically, a heat sink assembly is used to remove the heat from the electronic device.
Conventionally, a heat sink assembly in an electronic system comprises a heat sink and a locking device for securing the heat sink to an electronic device mounted on a motherboard located in an enclosure of the electronic system. Generally, the motherboard is vertical in the enclosure. The heat sink is perpendicular to the motherboard and oriented horizontally. An end of the heat sink is mounted on the motherboard via the locking device and the other end of the heat sink is hung in the air in the enclosure. A weight of the heat sink produces a shearing force to the motherboard. In order to remove more and more heat from the CPU, the volume and weight of the heat sink is increased, and the shearing force produced by the heat sink to the motherboard is increased accordingly. The large shearing force can possibly cause the motherboard to rupture; when this happens, circuits and electronic components of the motherboard can be damaged.
What is needed therefore is an electronic system with a heat sink assembly which can be firmly and reliably mounted on a motherboard and produce a small shearing force to the motherboard.